phobiawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of phobias
The English suffixes '-phobia', '-phobia', '-phobe' (of Greek origin: φόβος/φοβία ) occur in technical usage in psychiatry to construct words that describe irrational, disabling fear as a mental disorder (e.g. agoraphobia), in chemistry to describe chemical aversions (e.g. ), in biology to describe organisms that dislike certain conditions (e.g. ), and in medicine to describe hypersensitivity to a stimulus, usually sensory (e.g. ). In common usage they also form words that describe dislike or hatred of a particular thing or subject. The suffix is antonymic to -phil-. For more information on the psychiatric side, including how psychiatry groups phobias such as agoraphobia and sociophobia, see . The following lists include words ending in ''-phobia'', and include fears that have acquired names. In some cases, the naming of phobias has become a word game, of notable example being a 1998 humorous article published by BBC News. In some cases a word ending in ''-phobia'' may have an antonym with the suffix ''-phil-'', e.g. Germanophobe / Germanophile. A large number of ''-phobia'' lists circulate on the Internet, with words collected from indiscriminate sources, often copying each other. Also, a number of psychiatric websites exist that at the first glance cover a huge number of phobias, but in fact use a standard text to fit any phobia and reuse it for all unusual phobias by merely changing the name. Sometimes it leads to bizarre results, such as suggestions to cure "prostitute phobia". Such practice is known as content spamming and is used to attract search engines. Psychological conditions By alphabet In many cases specialists prefer to avoid the suffix ''-phobia'' and use more descriptive terms, see, e.g. personality disorders, anxiety disorders, avoidant personality disorder, love-shyness. A * Ablutophobia – fear of bathing, washing, or cleaning * Achluophobia – fear of darkness (Nyctophobia) * Acousticophobia – fear of noise (a branch of phonophobia) * Acrophobia – fear of heights * Agoraphobia – fear of places or events where escape is impossible or when help is unavailable; fear of open spaces or of being in public places; fear of leaving a safe place * Agraphobia – fear of sexual abuse or sexual contact * Agrizoophobia – fear of wild animals (a branch of zoophobia) * Agyrophobia – fear of crossing the road (Dromophobia) * Aichmophobia – fear of sharp or pointed objects (such as a needle or knife) * Ailurophobia – fear of cats (Felinophobia) * Albophobia – fear of white people * Alektorophobia – fear of chickens (a branch of carnophobia) * Algophobia – fear of pain * Altophobia – fear of being up high (Acrophobia) * Amathophobia – fear of dust (Koniophobia) * Amaxophobia – fear of being in a car (Motorphobia) * Ambulophobia – fear of standing or walking (Stasiphobia) * Americanophobia – fear of Americans * Amychophobia – fear of being scratched * Androphobia – fear of men * Anthophobia – fear of flowers (a branch of botanophobia) * Anthropophobia – fear of people or the company of people, a form of social phobia * Antlophobia – fear of floods * Apeirophobia – fear of eternity * Apiphobia - fear of bees (Melissophobia; a branch of entomophobia) * Aquaphobia – fear of water (distinct from , a scientific property that makes chemicals averse to interaction with water, as well as an archaic name for rabies) * Arachnophobia – fear of spiders (a branch of entomophobia) * Argyrophobia, Argentophobia – fear of silver (a branch of metallophobia) * Arsonphobia – fear of fire (Pyrophobia) * Astraphobia, Astrapophobia – fear of thunder and lightning (Brontophobia) * Astrophobia – fear of celestial objects * Athlimataphobia – fear of sports * Atychiphobia – fear of failure * Aurophobia – fear of gold (a branch of metallophobia) * Automatonophobia – fear of humanoid figures * Autophobia – fear of being alone or isolated (Monophobia) * Aviophobia, Aviatophobia – fear of flying B * Bacillophobia – fear of microbes (Microbiophobia) * Bacteriophobia – fear of bacteria * Ballistophobia – fear of missiles or bullets * Bolshephobia – fear of Bolsheviks * Barophobia – fear of gravity * Basophobia, Basiphobia – Inability to stand; fear of walking or falling * Bathmophobia – fear of stairs or steep slopes * Bathophobia – fear of depth * Batophobia – fear of heights or being close to high buildings (Acrophobia) * Batrachophobia – fear of amphibians, such as frogs, newts, salamanders, etc. (a branch of agrizoophobia) * Belonephobia – fear of pins and needles (a branch of aichmophobia) * Bibliophobia – fear of books * Blennophobia – fear of slime * Bogyphobia – fear of bogeys or the bogeyman * Botanophobia – fear of plants * Bovinophobia – fear of cattle (a branch of zoophobia) * Bromidrosiphobia, Bromidrophobia – fear of body smells * Brontophobia – fear of thunder and lightning (Astraphobia) * Bufonophobia – fear of toads (a branch of batrachophobia) C * Cacomorphobia – fear of fat people * Cacophobia – fear of ugliness * Cainophobia, Cainotophobia, Kainolophobia, Kainophobia – fear of newness, novelty (Neophobia) * Caligynephobia – fear of beautiful women * Cancerophobia, Carcinophobia – fear of cancer * Cardiophobia – fear of the heart * Carnophobia – fear of meat (a branch of cibophobia) * Catagelophobia – fear of being ridiculed * Catapedaphobia – fear of jumping from high and low places * Cathisophobia, Kathisophobia – fear of sitting (Thaasophobia) * Catoptrophobia – fear of mirrors * Cenophobia, Centophobia – fear of new things or ideas (Neophobia) * Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia – fear of thunder and lightning (Astraphobia, Brontophobia) * Chaetophobia – fear of hair * Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia – fear of cold (Frigophobia) * Chemophobia – fear of chemicals or working with chemicals * Cherophobia – fear of gaiety * Chionophobia – fear of snow * Chiraptophobia – fear of being touched (Haphephobia, Haptephobia) * Chirophobia – fear of hands * Chiroptophobia – fear of bats (a branch of zoophobia) * Chlorophobia – fear of the color green (a branch of chromophobia) * Cholerophobia – fear of anger or cholera * Chorophobia – fear of dancing * Chrometophobia, Chrematophobia – fear of money * Chromophobia, Chromatophobia – fear of colors * Chronomentrophobia – fear of clocks * Chronophobia – fear of time and time moving forward * Chrysophobia – fear of the color orange (a branch of chromophobia) * Cibophobia – aversion to food, synonymous to (Sitophobia) * Claustrophobia – fear of having no escape and being closed in * Cleithrophobia, Clithrophobia, Cleisiophobia – fear of being locked in an enclosed place * Cleptophobia, Kleptophobia – fear of stealing * Climacophobia – fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs * Clinophobia – fear of going to bed * Cnidophobia – fear of stings * Coimetrophobia – fear of cemeteries * Coitophobia – fear of coitus * Cometophobia – fear of comets (a branch of astrophobia) * Consecotaleophobia – fear of chopsticks * Contreltophobia – fear of sexual abuse * Coprastasophobia – fear of constipation * Coprophobia – fear of feces * Cosmophobia – fear of cosmos (Astrophobia) * Coulrophobia – fear of clowns (not restricted to evil clowns; a branch of automophobia) * Counterphobia – The preference by a phobia for fearful situations * Cremnophobia – fear of precipices * Cryophobia – fear of extreme cold, ice or frost * Crystallophobia – fear of crystals or glass * Cuprolaminophobia – fear of coins * Cyanophobia – fear of the color blue (a branch of chromophobia) * Cyberphobia – fear of or aversion to computers * Cyclophobia – fear of bicycles * Cymophobia, Kymophobia – fear of waves or wave-like motions * Cynophobia – fear of dogs (a branch of zoophobia) * Cypridophobia, Cypriphobia, Cyprianophobia, Cyprinophobia – fear of prostitutes or venereal disease D * Decidophobia – fear of making decisions * Defecaloesiophobia – fear of painful bowels movements * Deipnophobia – fear of dining or dinner conversations * Dementophobia – fear of insanity * Demonophobia, Daemonophobia – fear of demons * Demophobia – fear of crowds (Enochlophobia) * Dendrophobia – fear of trees (a branch of botanophobia) * Dentophobia – fear of dentists and dental procedures (Odontophobia) * Dermatophobia – fear of skin lesions * Dermatosiophobia, Dermatophobia, Dermatopathophobia – fear of skin disease * Dextrophobia – fear of objects at the right side of the body * Diabetophobia – fear of diabetes * Didaskaleinophobia – fear of going to school (Scolionophobia) * Dikephobia – fear of justice * Dinophobia – fear of dizziness or whirlpools * Diplophobia – fear of double vision * Dipsophobia – fear of drinking * Dishabiliophobia – fear of undressing in front of someone * Disposophobia – fear of getting rid of or losing things – sometimes wrongly defined as "compulsive hoarding" * Domatophobia – fear of houses or being in a house (Eicophobia, Oikophobia) * Doraphobia – fear of fur or skins of animals * Doxophobia – fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise * Dromophobia – fear of crossing streets (Agyrophobia) * Dutchphobia – fear of the Dutch * Dysmorphophobia – fear of deformity * Dystychiphobia – fear of accidents E * Ebulliophobia – fear of bubbles * Ecclesiophobia – fear of church * Ecophobia – fear of home * Eicophobia – fear of home surroundings (Domatophobia, Oikophobia) * Eisoptrophobia – fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror * Electrophobia – fear of electricity * Eleutherophobia – fear of freedom * Elurophobia – fear of cats (Ailurophobia, Felinophobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Emetophobia – fear of vomiting * Enetophobia – fear of pins (Belonephobia; a branch of aichmophobia) * Enochlophobia – fear of crowds * Enosiophobia, Enissophobia – fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism * Entomophobia – fear of insects (a branch of agrizoophobia) * Eosophobia – fear of dawn or daylight * Ephebiphobia – fear of teenagers * Epistaxiophobia – fear of nosebleeds * Epistemophobia – fear of knowledge (Gnosiophobia) * Equinophobia – fear of horses (Hippophobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Eremophobia – fear of being oneself or of lonliness (Autophobia, Monophobia) * Ereuthrophobia – fear of blushing * Ergasiophobia – fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating * Ergophobia – fear of work or functioning; fear of the workplace * Erotophobia – fear of sexual love or sexual abuse * Erythrophobia, Erytophobia – fear of the color red (Rhodophobia; a branch of chromophobia); fear of redlights * Euphobia – fear of hearing good news * Eurotophobia – fear of female genitalia F * Febriphobia, Fibriphobia, Fibriophobia – fear of fever * Felinophobia – fear of cats (Ailurophobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Francophobia – fear of France or French culture (Gallophobia, Galiophobia) * Friggatriskaidekaphobia – fear of Friday the 13th (Paraskavedekatriaphobia, Paraskevidekatriaphobia) * Frigophobia – fear of cold or cold things G * Galeophobia, Gatophobia – fear of cats (Ailurophobia, Felinophobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Gallophobia, Galiophobia – fear France or French culture (Francophobia) * Gamophobia – fear of marriage, commitment * Geliophobia – fear of laughter * Gelotophobia – fear of being laughed at * Geniophobia – fear of chins * Genophobia – fear of sexual intercourse * Genuphobia – fear of knees * Gephyrophobia, Gephydrophobia, Gephysrophobia – fear of crossing bridges * Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or aging * Germanophobia – fear of Germany or German culture * Gerontophobia – fear of growing old, old people, or a hatred or fear of the elderly * Geumaphobia, Geumophobia – fear of taste * Gigantasophobia – fear of tall people * Giortiphobia – fear/avoidance of party (Simbosiophobia) * Glaucophobia – fear of the color gray (a branch of chromophobia) * Glossophobia – fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak * Glucophobia – aversion to sugars or sugary foods (Saccarophobia; a branch of cibophobia) * Gnosiophobia – fear of knowledge (Epistemophobia) * Graphophobia – fear of writing or handwriting * Gymnophobia – fear of nudity (Nudaphobia) * Gynophobia – fear of women H * Hadephobia – fear of Hell (Stigiophobia, Stygiophobia) * Hagiophobia – fear of saints or holy things * Hagridophobia – fear of being too tall * Halitophobia – fear of bad breath * Hamartophobia – fear of sinning * Haphephobia, Haptephobia – fear of being touched (Chiraptophobia) * Harpaxophobia – fear of being robbed * Hedonophobia – fear of feeling pleasure * Heliophobia – fear of the sun (a branch of astrophobia) or sunlight * Hellenologophobia – fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology * Helminthophobia – fear of being infested with worms * Hemophobia, Haemophobia, Hemaphobia, Hematophobia – fear of blood * Heortophobia – fear of holidays * Heresyphobia, Hereiophobia – fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation * Herpetophobia – fear of reptiles (a branch of agrizoophobia); fear of creepy, crawly things * Heterophobia – fear of the opposite sex (Sexophobia) * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia – fear of the number 666 (a branch of numerophobia) * Hierophobia – fear of priests or sacred things * Hippophobia – fear of horses (Equinophobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia – fear of long words (Sesquipedalophobia) * Hobophobia – fear of bums or beggars * Hodophobia – fear of road travel * Homichlophobia – fear of fog (Nebulaphobia) * Homilophobia – fear of sermons * Hominophobia – fear of men * Homophobia – fear of sameness, monotony or of homosexuality or of becoming homosexual * Hoplophobia – fear of weapons, specifically firearms * Hormephobia – fear of shock * Hydrargyophobia – fear of mercurial medicines * Hydrophobia – fear of water (Aquaphobia), frequently noted as a common symptom of rabies * Hydrophobophobia – fear of rabies * Hyelophobia, Hyalophobia – fear of glass (Nelophobia) * Hygrophobia – fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture * Hylephobia – fear of materialism or the fear of epilepsy * Hylophobia, Xylophobia, Ylophobia – fear of trees (Dendrophobia), forests or wood * Hypengyophobia, Hypegiaphobia – fear of responsibility * Hypertrichophobia – fear of hair (Chaetophobia) * Hypnophobia – fear of sleep (Somniphobia) * Hypsiphobia – fear of heights (Acrophobia) I * Ichthyophobia – fear of fish, including fear of eating fish, or fear of dead fish (a branch of zoophobia) * Ifestíophobia – fear of volcanoes or of volcanic eruption * Iophobia – fear of poison (Toxiphobia) * Ipovlopsychophobia – fear of having one’s photograph taken J * Japanophobia – fear of Japanese * Judeophobia – fear of Jews K * Kakorrhaphiophobia – fear of failure or defeat (Amychophobia) * Katagelophobia – fear of ridicule * Katsaridaphobia – fear of cockroaches (a branch of entomophobia) * Kenophobia – fear of voids or empty spaces * Kinetophobia, Kinesophobia – fear of movement or motion * Kleptophobia, Cleptophobia – fear of stealing * Koinoniphobia – fear of rooms * Kolpophobia – fear of genitals, particularly female * Kopophobia – fear of fatigue * Koniophobia – fear of dust (Amathophobia) * Kosmikophobia – fear of cosmic phenomenon * Kymophobia, Cymophobia – fear of waves * Kynophobia – fear of rabies (Hydrophobophobia) * Kyphophobia – fear of stooping L * Lachanophobia – fear of vegetables (a branch of cibophobia) * Laliophobia, Lalophobia – fear of speaking * Leporiphobia – fear of Easter bunnies * Leprophobia, Lepraphobia – fear of leprosy * Leukophobia – fear of the color white (a branch of chromophobia) * Levophobia – fear of things to the left side of the body * Ligyrophobia – fear of loud noises (a branch of phonophobia) * Lilapsophobia – fear of tornadoes and hurricanes * Limnophobia – fear of lakes * Linonophobia – fear of string * Lipophobia – fear/avoidance of fats in food * Liticaphobia – fear of lawsuits * Lockiophobia – fear of childbirth * Logizomechanophobia – fear of computers (Cyberphobia) * Logophobia – fear of words * Luiphobia – fear of lues, syphilis * Lunaphobia – fear of the moon (Selenophobia; a branch of astrophobia) * Lutraphobia – fear of otters (a branch of agrizoophobia) * Lygophobia – fear of darkness (Achluophobia, Nyctophobia) * Lyssophobia – fear of rabies or of becoming mad M * Macrophobia – fear of long waits * Mageirocophobia – fear of cooking * Maieusiophobia – fear of childbirth * Malaxophobia – fear of love play (Sarmassophobia) * Maloneirophobia – fear of nightmares * Maniaphobia – fear of insanity * Mastigophobia – fear of punishment (Poinephobia) * Mechanophobia – fear of machines * Medomalacuphobia – fear of losing an erection * Medorthophobia – fear of an erect penis * Megalophobia – fear of large things * Meleagrisphobia – fear of turkeys (a branch of carnophobia) * Melissophobia – fear of bees (Apiphobia; a branch of entomophobia) * Melanophobia – fear of the color black (a branch of chromophobia) * Melophobia – fear or hatred of music * Meningitophobia – fear of brain disease * Menophobia – fear of menstruation * Merinthophobia – fear of being bound or tied up * Metallophobia – fear of metal * Metathesiophobia – fear of changes * Meteorophobia – fear of meteors (a branch of astrophobia) * Methyphobia – fear of alcohol (Potophobia) * Metrophobia – fear or hatred of poetry * Mexicanophobia – fear of Mexicans * Microbiophobia – fear of microbes (Bacillophobia) * Microphobia, Mycrophobia – fear of small things * Misophobia, Mysophobia – fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs (Spermatophobia, Verminophobia) * Mnemophobia – fear of memories * Molysmophobia, Molysomophobia – fear of dirt or contamination * Monopathophobia – fear of definite disease * Monophobia – fear of solitude or being alone (Autophobia) * Morophobia – fear of babies * Motorphobia – fear of automobiles (Amaxophobia) * Mottephobia – fear of moths and/or butterflies (a branch of entomophobia) * Musophobia, Muriphobia – fear of mice and/or rats (a branch of zoophobia) * Mycophobia – fear or aversion to mushrooms (a branch of cibophobia) * Myrmecophobia – fear of ants (a branch of entomophobia) * Mythophobia – fear of myths, stories or false statements * Myxophobia – fear of slime (Blennophobia) N * Natatiophobia – fear of swimming pools * Nebulaphobia – fear of fog (Homichlophobia) * Necrophobia – fear of death or dead things * Negrophobia – fear of black people * Nelophobia – fear of glass (Hyelophobia, Hyalophobia) * Neopharmaphobia – fear of new drugs * Neophobia – fear of anything new * Nephophobia – fear of clouds * Noctiphobia – fear of the night * Nomatophobia – fear of names * Nomophobia – fear of being out of mobile phone contact * Nosocomephobia – fear of hospitals * Nosophobia, Nosemaphobia – fear of becoming ill * Nostophobia – fear of returning home * Novercaphobia – fear of your step-mother * Nucleomituphobia – fear of nuclear weapons * Numerophobia – fear of numbers * Nyctohylophobia – fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night * Nyctophobia, Myctophobia – fear of the dark (Achluophobia) or of night (Noctiphobia) O * Obesophobia – fear of obesity or of gaining weight * Ochlophobia – fear of crowds (Enochlophobia) or mobs * Ochophobia – fear of vehicles * Octophobia – fear of the figure 8 * Odontophobia – fear of teeth or dental surgery (Dentophobia) * Odynophobia, Odynephobia – fear of pain (Algophobia) * Oenophobia – fear of wines * Oikophobia – fear of home surroundings and household appliances (Domatophobia, Eicophobia) * Ombrophobia – fear of rain or of being rained on * Ommetaphobia, Ommatophobia – fear of eyes * Omphalophobia – fear of belly buttons * Oneirogmophobia – fear of wet dreams * Oneirophobia – fear of dreams * Onomatophobia – fear of hearing a certain word or of names * Ophidiophobia – fear of snakes (Snakephobia; a branch of herpetophobia) * Ophthalmophobia – fear of being stared at * Opiophobia – fear medical doctors experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients * Optophobia – fear of opening one's eyes * Ornithophobia – fear of birds * Orthophobia – fear of property * Osmophobia, Osphresiophobia, Olfactophobia – fear of smells or odors (especially bad) * Ostraconophobia – fear of shellfish (a branch of cibophobia) * Ouranophobia, Uranophobia – fear of heaven * Ovaphobia – fear of eggs (a branch of cibophobia) P * Pagophobia – fear of ice or frost * Panophobia, Pantophobia – fear of everything * Panphobia – fear of an unknown cause * Panthophobia – fear of suffering and disease * Papaphobia – fear of the Pope * Papyrophobia – fear of paper * Paralipophobia – fear of neglecting duty or responsibility * Paraphobia – fear of sexual perversion * Parasitophobia – fear of parasites * Paraskavedekatriaphobia, Paraskevidekatriaphobia – fear of Friday the 13th (Friggatriskaidekaphobia) * Parthenophobia – fear of virgins or young girls * Parturiphobia – fear of childbirth * Pathophobia – fear of disease * Patroiophobia – fear of heredity * Peccatophobia – fear of sinning or imaginary crimes * Pediculophobia – fear of lice (Phthiriophobia) * Pediophobia – fear of dolls (a branch of automatonophobia) * Pedophobia – fear of children * Peladophobia – fear of bald people * Pellagrophobia – fear of pellagra * Peniaphobia – fear of poverty * Pentheraphobia – fear of mother-in-law (Novercaphobia) * Phagophobia – fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten * Phalacrophobia – fear of becoming bald * Phallophobia – fear of a penis, especially erect * Pharmacophobia – fear of drugs, taking medicine, or medications * Phasmophobia – fear of ghosts * Phengophobia – fear of daylight (Eosophobia) or sunshine * Philemaphobia, Philematophobia – fear of kissing * Philophobia – fear of love; fear of falling in love or being in love * Philosophobia – fear of philosophy * Phobophobia – fear of having a phobia * Phonophobia – fear of sounds * Photoaugliaphobia – fear of glaring lights * Photophobia – fear of light * Phronemophobia – fear of thinking * Phthiriophobia – fear of lice (Pediculophobia) * Phthisiophobia – fear of tuberculosis * Placophobia – fear of tombstones * Plutophobia – fear of wealth * Pluviophobia – fear of rain or of being rained on (Ombrophobia) * Pneumatiphobia – fear of spirits * Pnigophobia, Pnigerophobia – fear of choking or of being smothered * Pocrescophobia – fear of gaining weight (Obesophobia) * Pogonophobia – fear of beards * Poinephobia – fear of punishment (Mastigophobia) * Poliosophobia – fear of contracting poliomyelitis * Politicophobia – fear or abnormal dislike of politicians * Polyphobia – fear of many things * Ponophobia – fear of overworking or of pain * Porphyrophobia – fear of the color purple * Potamophobia – fear of rivers or running water * Potophobia – fear of alcohol (Methyphobia) * Proctophobia – fear of rectums * Prosophobia – fear of progress * Psellismophobia – fear of stuttering * Psychophobia – fear of mind * Psychrophobia – fear of cold (Frigophobia) * Pteromerhanophobia – fear of being on an airplane * Pteronophobia – fear of being tickled by feathers * Pupaphobia – fear of puppets (a branch of automatonophobia) * Pyrexiophobia – fear of fever (Febriphobia) * Pyrophobia – fear of fire (Arsonphobia) R * Radiophobia – fear of radioactivity or X-rays * Ranidaphobia – fear of frogs (a branch of batrachophobia) * Rectophobia – fear of rectum or rectal diseases * Rhabdophobia – fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized; fear of magic (wand) * Rhodophobia – fear of the color red (Erythrophobia; a branch of chromophobia) * Rhypophobia – fear of defecation * Rhytiphobia – fear of getting wrinkles * Robophobia – fear of robots * Rupophobia – fear of dirt * Russophobia – fear of Russians S * Samhainophobia – fear of Halloween (a branch of heortophobia) * Santaphobia, Clausophobia – fear of Santa Claus * Sarmassophobia – fear of love play (Malaxophobia) * Satanophobia – fear of Satan * Scabiophobia – fear of scabies * Scatophobia – fear of fecal matter * Scelerophibia – fear of bad men, burglars * Sciophobia, Sciaphobia – fear of shadows * Scoleciphobia – fear of worms (a branch of entomophobia) * Scolionophobia – fear of school * Scopophobia, Scoptophobia – fear of being looked at or stared at * Scotomaphobia – fear of blindness in visual field * Scotophobia – fear of darkness (Achluophobia, Nyctophobia) * Scriptophobia – fear of writing in public * Seismophobia – fear of earthquakes * Selachophobia – fear of sharks (a branch of ichthyophobia) * Selaphobia – fear of light flashes (a branch of photophobia) * Selenophobia – fear of the moon (Lunaphobia; a branch of astrophobia) * Seplophobia – fear of decaying matter * Sesquipedalophobia – fear of long words (Hippopotomontrosesquipedaliophobia) * Sexophobia – fear of the opposite sex (Heterophobia) * Siderodromophobia – fear of trains, railroads or train travel * Siderophobia – fear of stars (a branch of astrophobia) * Simbosiophobia – fear/avoidance of party (Giortiphobia) * Sinistrophobia – fear of things to the left or left-handed * Sinophobia – fear of Chinese, Chinese culture * Sitophobia – aversion to food, synonymous to (Cibophobia) * Skelephobia – fear of skeletons * Snakephobia – fear of snakes (Ophidiophobia; a branch of herpetophobia) * Soceraphobia – fear of parents-in-law * Sociophobia – fear of society or people in general * Somniphobia – fear of sleep (Hypnophobia) * Sophophobia – fear of learning * Soteriophobia – fear of dependence on others * Spacephobia – fear of outer space * Spasmenagaliaphobia – fear of broken glass (a branch of hyelophobia, hyalophobia, nelophobia) * Spectrophobia – fear of specters, ghosts or phantoms * Spermatophobia, Spermophobia – fear of germs (Verminophobia) * Spheksophobia – fear of wasps (a branch of entomophobia) * Stasiphobia, Stasibasiphobia – fear of standing or walking * Staurophobia – fear of crosses or the crucifix * Stenophobia – fear of narrow things or places * Stygiophobia, Stigiophobia – fear of Hell (Hadephobia) * Saccarophobia – aversion to sugars or sugary foods (Glucophobia; a branch of cibophobia) * Suriphobia – fear of mice (Musophobia, Muriphobia; a branch of zoophobia) * Symbolophobia – fear of symbolism * Symmetrophobia – fear of symmetry * Syngenesophobia – fear of relatives * Syphilophobia – fear of syphilis T * Tachophobia – fear of speed * Taeniophobia, Teniophobia – fear of tapeworms * Taphophobia, Taphephobia – fear of the grave or fear of being placed in a grave while still alive * Tapinophobia – fear of being contagious * Taurophobia – fear of bulls (a branch of bovinophobia) * Technophobia – fear of technology * Teleophobia – fear of definite plans; fear of religious ceremonies * Telephonophobia – fear of telephones or of telephones ringing * Teratophobia – fear of bearing a deformed child; fear of monsters; fear of deformed people * Testophobia – fear of taking tests * Tetanophobia – fear of lockjaw, tetanus * Tetraphobia – fear of the number 4 (a branch of numerophobia) * Teutophobia – fear of German or German things * Textophobia – fear of certain fabrics * Thaasophobia – fear of sitting (Cathisophobia) * Thalassophobia – fear of the sea, or fear of being in the ocean * Thanatophobia, Thantophobia – fear of dying * Theatrophobia – fear of theatres * Theologicophobia – fear of theology * Theophobia – fear of gods or religion * Thermophobia – fear of heat * Tokophobia – fear of childbirth or pregnancy * Tomophobia – fear of surgical operations * Tonitrophobia – fear of thunder * Topophobia – fear of certain places or situations, such as stage fright * Toxiphobia, Toxophobia, Toxicophobia – fear of poison or of being accidently poisoned (Iophobia) * Traumatophobia – fear of having an injury * Tremophobia – fear of trembling * Trichinophobia – fear of trichinosis * Trichopathophobia, Trichophobia – fear of hair (Chaetophobia) * Trichophobia – a morbid disgust caused by the sight of loose hairs * Triskaidekaphobia, Terdekaphobia – fear of the number 13 (a branch of numerophobia) * Tropophobia – fear of moving or making changes * Trypanophobia – fear of needles or injections (Belonephobia; a branch of aichmophobia) * Trypophobia – fear of holes * Tuberculophobia – fear of tuberculosis * Turophobia – fear of cheese (a branch of cibophobia) * Tyrannophobia – fear of tyrants U * Uranophobia, Ouranophobia – fear of Heaven * Urophobia – fear of urine or urinating V * Vaccinophobia – fear of vaccination * Venatiophobia – fear of games * Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women * Verbophobia – fear of words (Logophobia) * Verminophobia – fear of germs * Vestiphobia, Vestiophobia – fear of clothing * Virginitiphobia – fear of rape * Vitricophobia – fear of step-father W * Walloonphobia – fear of the Walloons * Wiccaphobia – fear of witches and witchcraft X * Xanthophobia – fear of the color yellow or the word yellow (a branch of chromophobia) * Xenoglossophobia – fear of foreign languages * Xenophobia – fear of strangers, foreigners, or aliens * Xerophobia – fear of dryness * Xyrophobia – fear of razors Z * Zelophobia – fear of jealousy * Zemmiphobia – fear of the great mole rat * Zeusophobia – fear of God * Zoophobia – fear of animals Category:Phobias Animal phobias * Agrizoophobia – fear of wild animals * Ailurophobia – fear/dislike of cats * Apiphobia – fear of bees (also known as melissophobia, from the Greek melissa "bee") * Arachnophobia – fear/dislike of spiders and other arachnids * Batrachophobia – fear/dislike of amphibians * Bovinophobia – fear/dislike of cattle * Chiroptophobia – fear/dislike of bats * Cynophobia – fear/dislike of dogs * Entomophobia – fear/dislike of insects * Equinophobia – fear/dislike of horses (also known as hippophobia) * Herpetophobia – fear/dislike of reptiles * Ichthyophobia – fear/dislike of fish * Katsaridaphobia – fear/dislike of cockroaches * Lutraphobia – fear/dislike of otters * Mottephobia – fear/dislike of butterflies and/or moths * Murophobia – fear/dislike of mice and/or rats * Ophidiophobia – fear/dislike of snakes * Ornithophobia – fear/dislike of birds * Ranidaphobia – fear/dislike of frogs * Scoleciphobia – fear/dislike of worms * Selachophobia – fear of sharks * Spheksophobia – fear of wasps * Zoophobia – fear of animals Other Phobias * Acidophobia – preference for non-acidic conditions * Anglophobia – fear/dislike of England or English culture, etc. * Biphobia – fear/dislike of bisexuality or bisexuals * Christianophobia – fear/dislike of Christians * Ephebiphobia – fear/dislike of youth * Germanophobia – fear/dislike of Germans * Gerontophobia, Gerascophobia – fear/dislike of aging or the elderly * Heliophobia – aversion to sunlight * Heterophobia – fear/dislike of heterosexuals * Homophobia – fear/dislike of homosexuality or homosexuals * Hydrophobia – a property of being repelled by water * Islamophobia – fear/dislike of Muslims * Judeophobia – fear/dislike of Jews. * Lesbophobia – fear/dislike of lesbians * Lipophobia – a property of fat rejection * Negrophobia – fear/dislike of Black people * Nipponophobia – fear/dislike of the Japanese * Oleophobia – a property of oil rejection * Ombrophobia – avoidance of rain * Osmophobia – hypersensitivity to smells causing aversion to odors * Pedophobia, Pediophobia – fear/dislike of children * Phonophobia – hypersensitivity to sound causing aversion to sounds * Photophobia – hypersensitivity to light causing aversion to light * Photophobia – a negative phototaxis or phototropism response, or a tendency to stay out of the light * Polonophobia – fear/dislike of the Polish * Psychophobia – fear/dislike of mental illness or the mentally ill * Russophobia – fear/dislike of the Russians * Sinophobia – fear/dislike of Chinese * Superhydrophobia – the property given to materials that are extremely difficult to get wet * Thermophobia – aversion to heat * Transphobia – fear/dislike of transgendered people * Turcophobia – fear/dislike of the Turks * Xenophobia – fear/dislike of foreigners or extraterrestrials Non-psychological conditions * Phonophobia – hypersensitivity to sound causing aversion to sounds * Photophobia – hypersensitivity to light causing aversion to light * Osmophobia – hypersensitivity to smells causing aversion to odors Biology, chemistry Biologists use a number of ''-phobia'' terms to describe predispositions by plants and animals against certain conditions. For antonyms, see . * Acidophobia – preference for non-acidic conditions * Heliophobia – aversion to sunlight * Hydrophobia – a property of being repelled by water * Lipophobia – a property of fat rejection * Oleophobia – a property of oil rejection * Ombrophobia – avoidance of rain * Photophobia – a negative phototaxis or phototropism response, or a tendency to stay out of the light * Superhydrophobe – the property given to materials that are extremely difficult to get wet * Thermophobia – aversion to heat Prejudices and discrimination The suffix ''-phobia'' is used to coin terms that denote a particular anti-ethnic or anti-demographic sentiment, such as Americanophobia, Europhobia, Francophobia, Hispanophobia, and Indophobia. Often a synonym with the prefix "anti-" already exists (e.g. Polonophobia vs. ). Anti-religious sentiments are expressed in terms such as Christianophobia and Islamophobia. Sometimes the terms themselves could even be considered racist, as with "Negrophobia." Other prejudices include * Anglophobia – fear/dislike of England or English culture, etc. * Biphobia – fear/dislike of bisexuality or bisexuals * Christianophobia – fear/dislike of Christians * Ephebiphobia – fear/dislike of youth * Germanophobia – fear/dislike of Germans * Gerontophobia, Gerascophobia – fear/dislike of aging or the elderly * Heterophobia – fear/dislike of heterosexuals * Homophobia – fear/dislike of homosexuality or homosexuals * Islamophobia – fear/dislike of Muslims * Judeophobia – fear/dislike of Jews * Lesbophobia – fear/dislike of lesbians * Negrophobia – fear/dislike of Black people * Nipponophobia – fear/dislike of the Japanese * Pedophobia, Pediophobia – fear/dislike of children * Polonophobia – fear/dislike of the Polish * Psychophobia – fear/dislike of mental illness or the mentally ill * Russophobia – fear/dislike of the Russians * Sinophobia – fear/dislike of Chinese * Transphobia – fear/dislike of transgendered people * Turcophobia – fear/dislike of the Turks * Xenophobia – fear/dislike of foreigners or extraterrestrials Jocular and fictional phobias * Aibohphobia – a joke term for the fear of palindromes, which is a palindrome itself. The term is a piece of computer humor entered into the 1981 The Devil's DP Dictionary * Anachrophobia – fear of temporal displacement, from a Doctor Who novel by Jonathan Morris. * Anatidaephobia – the fictional fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you. From Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Anoraknophobia – a portmanteau of "anorak" and "arachnophobia". Used in the Wallace and Gromit comic book Anoraknophobia. Also the title of an album by Marillion. * Arachibutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. The word is used by Charles M. Schulz in a 1982 installment of his "Peanuts" comic strip and by Peter O'Donnell in his 1985 Modesty Blaise adventure novel Dead Man's Handle. * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia – fear of long words. Hippopoto – "big" due to its allusion to the Greek-derived word hippopotamus (though this is derived as hippo-'' "horse" compounded with ''potam-os "river", so originally meaning "river horse"; according to the Oxford English, "hippopotamine" has been construed as large since 1847, so this coinage is reasonable); -monstr- is from Latin words meaning "monstrous", -o- is a noun-compounding vowel; -sesquipedali- comes from "sesquipedalian" meaning a long word (literally "a foot and a half long" in Latin), -o- is a noun-compounding vowel, and -phobia means "fear". Note: This was mentioned on the first episode of Brainiac Series Five as one of Tickle's Teasers. * Keanuphobia – fear of Keanu Reeves, portrayed in the Dean Koontz book, False Memory, where a woman has an irrational fear of Keanu Reeves and has to see her psychiatrist, Mark Ahriman, each week, unaware that she only has the fear in the first place because the psychotic Ahriman implanted it via hypnotic suggestion to amuse himself. He calls her the "Keanuphobe" in his head. * Luposlipaphobia – fear of being pursued by timber wolves around a kitchen table while wearing socks on a newly waxed floor, also from Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Monkeyphobia – fear of monkeys, as named by Lord Monkey Fist in the animated series Kim Possible. Due to spending a summer in a cabin with a crazy chimp mascot, Ron Stoppable has a fear of monkeys, which he gets over several times, usually during battles with Monkey Fist, who is essentially Ron's arch-nemesis. * Nihilophobia – fear of nothingness (comes from the combination of the Latin word nihil which means nothing, none, and the suffix ''-phobia''), as described by the Doctor in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Night. Voyager's morale officer and chef Neelix suffers from this condition, having panic attacks while the ship was traversing a dark expanse of space known as the Void. It is also the title of a 2008 album by Neuronium. Also, the animated version of George of the Jungle (2007 TV series) is seen suffering in one episode of the cartoon, where they are telling scary stories. * Robophobia – Irrational fear of robots and/or androids, also known as "Grimwade's Syndrome". First heard in the Doctor Who story The Robots of Death. * Semaphobia – fear of average Web developers to use Semantic Web technologies. * Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women, according to a 1998 humorous article published by BBC News. The word is a portmanteau of "Venus trap" and "phobia". Venustraphobia is the title of a 2006 album by Casbah Club. See also * Category:Phobias